The Famous Fives
This page is unfinished. More information needed. The First Famous Five Lopoi.png|Lopoi LinkingYellow.jpg|Linking-Yellow In Rage's Portal 2 Fan Chamber Review series, there were a group of frequent quality map submitters with distinct personalities that would often express things to Rage within maps, make references, post in the comment section or communicate with Rage in someway. These people five became known throughout the fandom and Rage began referring to them as 'The Famous Five' YunasJet ZAD? Inferno Inferno is a map maker that is Mostly known for his evil eye level lazers that he often tricks Rage into walking in. Rage often walks into a room in the portal chamber and is suddenly zapped by a lazer he could not see and then must start over and remember to duck this time. This member of The Famous Five is epicly sadistic in his map making. He tortures and torments Rage in brutally difficult ways. This, of course, makes him a crowd favorite. The audience of the videos love to see Rage squirm trying to complete these challenges. Many other map makers attempt to copy his evil lazer technique but as Rage says 'Only inferno is allowed to do that!'. he is the often imitated but never duplicated, Inferno. Lopo has a Youtube. Linking-Yellow He has a Youtube. The Second Famous Five SentientClockwork.jpg|Sentient Clockwork Togedie.jpg|Togedie Flutters.jpg|Flutters After the popularity of the original Famous Five, other users that regularly submit became recognizable names among the fandom and after major demand for them to be added to the famous five in some way, Rage thought it would be funny to have two groups of famous fives because 'Famous Ten' does not have alliteration. After some nagging from the user 'Flutters' in the comment section, Rage officially crowned The Second Famous Five. * Portal 2 Fan Chamber Reviews! Deadly Double Dutch, Extreme Laziness and Famous Five 2! Sentient Clockwork Sentient Clockwork is known for their epicly complex and brilliantly difficult timing based puzzles and parkour. He is somehow able to perfectly time things and take advantage of mechanics in the game. Rage is sometimes only barely able to complete his portal challenges. The name really sums up his personality and style of map making. he has his own Youtube and has also made redstone based Minecraft maps for Mapstravaganza. Togedie Togedie is known in the for his ridicolous faith-plate chains and his constant name changes. has a Youtube. Flutters Flutters a map submitter from Belgian. Shes known for being slightly snarky towards Rage in the comments and because Rage always says her name in a high pitch debate-ably 'german' sounding accent. She even has a Youtube. Arachnaphob Meraknar The Third Famous Five Pomeran.jpg|Pomeran Loppol.jpg|Loppol Jofish.jpg|Jofish Because of the demand of yet more users. Rage announced In a video his choice for two of the new famous five then he allowed the audience to Vote on two more of the spots. Later in the next video he revealed the winners of the votes and his third choice. * Portal 2 Fan Chamber Reviews! Making of Legends! * Portal 2 Fan Chamber Parkour Awesomeness in a Can! Pomeran First member, chosen by Rage, Loves trying new ideas and concepts. He doesn't create things to be like actual portal maps but instead to be different. He has a https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwrVjhfJeZEOB2bzdzpXgqw Youtube page. Ezekel Second member, chosen by Rage, One of the Best Fan Chamber Review Map makers. He has about 8 years of mapping experience. Loppol Third member, chosen by voters. Incredibly creative, excellent level and puzzle design. Their maps have a very identifiable style that resembles the style from portal one. He also has a Youtube. Jofish Fourth member, chosen by voters. Loves working with new ideas and concepts. Is competent with aesthetic and logical design. He has a Youtube channel. Samot Fifth member, chosen by Rage. They're a long term map submitter with above average puzzle design and Great creative use of models. He has shown the most growth and is the true underdog of the third famous five. Everyone Else: Other people who Rage considered and allowed the fans to vote for were: Orkking, a Great Level designer that specializes in a really unique parkour style. Rage said he would be in, if famous six was alliteration. The Beasty Hedgehog who is also known for creating Minecraft Mapstravaganza maps. In portal, Hes very ambitious in his original level designs. Demon Arisen and The Clawsome are other portal map makers that were also considered. * Portal 2 Fan Chamber Reviews! Making of Legends! * Portal 2 Fan Chamber Parkour Awesomeness in a Can! FCR Team On April 7th, a bunch of the members of the Famous Fives came together to make a Youtube page and now they post Portal Chamber reviews, Minecraft build offs and other gaming content. Their channel description reads: "This channel is an ad-free collaborative media that will bring videos from people who have been recognized for their passion with UGC and Video Game Creation. The FCR Team has so far been assembled from members of the Portal 2 mapping community and is happy to present: Arachnaphob, Ezekel, Flutters, Linking-Yellow Lopoi, Loppol, Meraknar, Pomeran, Sentient Clockwork, The Beasty Hedgehog, Saphoenix and Togedie. Tune in every week to get videos from the perspective of the people who make UGC and games where we play, discuss, or even create games." Category:Team